Bruce Wayne (Earth-X)
Bruce Wayne is a human being in Earth-X, a new world created with the clashing of two old worlds. This new world has an increase in crime and a lot of darker characters. History Origins As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, get murdered. While walking home from the opera one night, they were held at gunpoint. The criminal , later revealed as Joe Chill, wanted Martha's pearl necklace but Thomas refused to let him take it. They were both shot and killed and Bruce was left in the alley all alone. Alfred Pennyworth, their butler, finally came looking for them a few hours later and found Bruce traumatized in the alley. He took the young boy home and comforted him. Alfred raised Bruce from that point on. Training At a very young age, Bruce already knew he wanted to stop the crime in Gotham City and avenge his parents. He started training on his 9th birthday. By the time he was 14, he traveled across the globe learning different kinds of martail arts until he came across one group in Bhutan. While there, he met Ra's al Ghul who brought him into the League of Assassins, a secret organization with the world's greatest knowledge of martial arts. Year One Wayne left Bhutan at the age of twenty and moved back to Gotham City, expecting to continue his life where he left off. He was wrong. Upon returning home, he discovered that Joe Chill was a few days away from being let out of prison. He began to obsess over it until he decided that he needed to kill Joe Chill to live a normal life. Once Joe Chill was released into normal society again, he moved into a rundown apartment on the bad side of town. One night, while he slept, he was awoken to find a mysterious man in a mask standing over him. The mask kind of looked like a bat, and he said so right before he was murdered. Wayne was exiting Chill's window when he heard someone cry for help not far away. Upon inspecting it, he found a man mugging a woman, and he put a stop to it and quickly fled the scene. He then realized that killing Joe Chill would not stop criminals from doing what they do best. He decided to take action and become a vigilante to help those who cannot help themselves, and thus the BATMAN was born. I Started A Joke Not long after the Batman came about, a new foe also appeared going by the name JOKER. His true identity unknown, the Joker first ran into Batman after a series of gruesome murders whereupon all the victims' faces had a smile carved into them. The Joker became Batman's number one enemy, constantly being caught and constantly escaping again. The Batman decided to investigate and it turned out that the guards at Arkham Asylum's bank accounts would all spike around the times the Joker would escape. With the knowledge that Arkham was corruptible, the Batman invested to build his own make-shit prison deep below the Batcave, the secret lair he created under Wayne Manor. The prison was deemed successful as many future criminals filled the new cells, all except the Joker who seemed to now be uncatchable. Wayne Industries Abilities * Martial Arts (14 different forms mastered, 47 training) * Acrobatics * Parkour Equipment Utility Belt '''used to hold many items such as * Grappling hook * Knockout gas * Aspirin * Tylenol * breathing apparatus '''Cape '''good for gliding and disorienting opponents '''Bullet Resisting Suit and Mask Eye wear equipped with * Heat vision * Night vision * Fog/mist reduction Category:Earth-X Category:Heroes of Earth-X Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Versions of Batman Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Prodigies Category:Tracking Category:Intimidation Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Residents of Earth-X Category:Males of Earth-X Category:New United States Residents (Earth-X) Category:Living Characters